SLUMBER
by Wanda aka Fanta
Summary: Malam berlanjut dan sentuhan itu tetap terasa sama, familiar. SasuNaru only. Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

Peristiwa seperti malam saat itu terus berlanjut. Sepasang lengan yang ia tahu bukan milik istrinya selalu mendekapnya setelah jarum jam menandakan tengah malam telah terlewat dan matanya yang tak sanggup menahan kantuk memaksanya terlelap. Ia tahu.. dekapan itu, terasa seperti pria. Ia kenal namun tak dapat ia ingat saat desir angin malam membuainya dalam mimpi.

Yang ia tahu, nafas itu saat ia … ah, entahlah.

 **SLUMBER.**

Malam itu begitu sepi. Semua shinobi dibawahnya sedang berjaga malam, tidak di dalam rumahnya tentu saja. Hanya saja, untuk tiga kali dalam satu minggu ini ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang, tidur di rumah, bukan di kantor Hokage yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas using berbau debu setiap hari. Rutinitas dua puluh empat jam perhari itu terkadang benar-benar terasa menjemukan. Ia punya Hinata di rumah, bersama calon janin mereka yang baru dua bulan itu. Membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkan istrinya sendiri, walaupun pengamanan Anbu sudah melingkupi kediamannya.

Ditatapnya penunjuk waktu di tembok seberangnya. Pukul sepuluh lewat lima puluh delapan menit. Pantas saja, angin malam terasa sangat mendesir. Matanya teralih dari tumpukan perjanjian dihadapannya, memandang lekat kea rah patuh Tujuh Hokage, termasuk dirinya.

Ia sudah sejauh ini. Semua orang mengakuinya, ia menggapai cita-citanya, kesuksesan, bahkan ia memiliki istri dan calon anggota keluarga baru yang ada di rahim Hinata. Calon anaknya, yang ia nanti-nantikan. Desa yang tenang, persahabatan yang erat ia peroleh, namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

Ada sesuatu yang penting, yang tertinggal. Lebih tepatnya, meninggalkan.

Ia ingat jelas perkataan dari mata yang menatapnya penuh arti, mengatakan ia tak ingin terikat lagi. Ingin bebas. Dan saat ia sudah merasa cukup atau dibutuhkan seseorang, ia aka nada. Mengenai siapa orang yang dimaksud…Sayangnya ia gagal mengartikan satu kalimat yang bahkan tidak ia dengar jelas apa itu saat deburan ombak menerpa kaki.

Tinta yang melekat dengan ujung bulu rubah kuasnya menari tak tentu arah. Sesadar kemudian, ia menatap coretan hasil alam bawah sadarnya.

Sebuah nama yang hanya tertulis 5 hurufnya saja. Tanpa sadar ia tak melanjutkan nama itu.

Pupil berkornea biru itu melebar, lalu menyempit. Ia tidak heran. Sejak mimpi beberapa hari lalu, ia sering membuang kertasnya. Bukan karena marah atas isi perjanjian, surat kaleng atau apa. Itu semua coretan sembarangnya seperti saat ini. 5 huruf tak terselesaikan.

Dirematnya kertas yang tertidur diatas meja kerjanya. Suara gesekan garistangannya dan permukaan kertas terdengar menggema dalam ruang kerjanya. Sejurus, ia hendak membuang kertas itu lagi ke ujung ruangan, namun pelipisnya menekannya dari dalam.

Tanda kurang istirahatnya dimulai.

Diletakkannya kembali remasan kertas itu ke atas meja, lantas memijat kedua pelipisnya. Nafasnya terasa memburu dan panas, tungkai kakinyaterasa melemas. Ia rasa pekerjaannya benar-benar mendorongnya ke batas dimana kondisi tubuhnya tak bisa ditolerir lagi, ia harus tidur.

Dengan berat, tanpa perhitungan ia benturkan lengannya sebagai alas dan kepalanya ke atas meja kerjanya, membuat tremor kecil di bagian bingkai fotonya dan Hinata yang terletak di ujung meja. Ditutupnya mata, sembari melemaskan semua ototnya yang tegang dan kelelahan forsir. Membiarkan angin malam masuk lewat jendelanya yang terbuka, dan sinar bulan purnama yang memantulkan cahaya keatas kulitnya.

Ia belum memasuki alam bawahnya, namun entahlan ia merasa sangat… mengantuk. Dan ia sudah merasa ganjil.

Sayup didengarnya angin kencang di depan jendelanya, sangat dekat namun sangat cepat menghilang. Lalu, angin semilir kembali terasa.

Ia tahu, ia dengar, ada suara langkah kaki yang sangat ringan dan hampir-hampir tak bersuara mendekatinya. Berdiri menghalangi cahaya rembulan. Ia bisa rasakan tekstur kain panjang yang membalut sosok didepannya. Kasar dan tebal. Menyentuh lengannya yang terjuntai dibawah meja.

Ia mendengar lagi, suara karet. Kali ini karet yang dilonggar lalu dilepaskan, suara yang khas. Mungkin sarung tangan.

Dan saat itu, sebuah telapak tangan sedingin malam menyentuh permukaan punggung tangan alas kepalanya. Sayup ia mendengar kata, "Tidurlah." Dan ia sudah sangat tidak sanggup menjaga inderanya untuk waspada, lalu terlelap dibelai mimpi.

Lengan berkulit pucat yang menyentuh permukaan tangan sang Hokage, berpindah menuju permukaan yang lebih intim. Membelai kulit wajah kecoklatan yang terbakar matahari. Rasa yang ia tahu tak pernah berubah. Sebanyak apapun luka, tapi kelembutannya tak berubah. Ditatapnya kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan 2 mata berbeda corak miliknya. Tetap tertegun walaupun kelopak itu menyembunyikan kelereng mata biru unik itu.

Tetap sama.

Segaris lengkung samar terlukis di wajah dinginnya. Ia lega.

Dengan perlahan, diselimutinya tubuh kelelahan itu dengan jubah yang ia bawa dalam pakaiannya. Tebal namun ringan, dan lembut. Dari tengkuknya diselimuti sampai ke bagian tubuh bawah. Sekali lagi digenggamnya jemari penahan jurus angin, merasakan panas demam tubuh itu, lalu mengalirkan sedikit cakra berunsur dingin, untuk mencegah suhu meningkat. Tanpa disengaja ia melihat kertas rematan, membukanya dan hanya terdiam.

Setelah dirasa aliran cakranya cukup, ia melepas genggamannya. Menuju kuas tergelinding diujung meja, mencelupkannya ke tinta pekat. Menggunakan ujung kuas tanpa penekanan.

Selesai menulis ia selipkan di jari sang Hokage. Ia tatap lagi untuk sebentar wajah itu.

Bingkai foto di ujung meja pun dibalik olehnya.

Menunduk, ia mendekatkan ujung bibirnya ke telinga pria yang tertidur, dan berbisik, "Aku kembali… untukmu, Naruto." Kelopak Naruto yang berkedut membuatnya siaga, langkahnya yang tak berjarak dari tubuh pria itu mulai perlahan mundur selangkah. Ekspresinya melembut dan melepas segala sentuhan. Lalu sejurus kemudian, ia menghilang dihembus angin malam setelah menulis pesan pada kertas itu dengan 2 kata yang berarti… pulang untukmu.

A/N : And this fluffy stop here. NO IDEAS COME OUT! Hahaha. Lanjut apa nggak, nggak tau juga, but kindly leave Review after you read this, tell me what you think! I wait your every single response for my fic! :) Bye!

 **End…?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sorrow Gaze

**SORROW GAZE**  
 _(Sekuel dari SLUMBER, saat_ _ **ia**_ _telah kembali)_

~.o0O0o.~

Sudah satu purnama ia kembali. Namun ada satu hal yang ia keliru tebak. Tak ia temukan wajah kemarahan, kekesalan, atau wajah terkhianati terlukis di wajah orang-orang yang dahulu ia tinggalkan. Wajah penuh kasih sayang dan kerinduan yang terpancar dari mereka. Dengan tangan hangat, memeluknya kembali, selalu mengajaknya pulang. Sepasang manic biru laut menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca, tanpa mengucapkan kata dengan bibir mungil mengulas senyum.

Tapi ia mengerti. Dan kali ini, ia mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk pulang.

~.o0O0o.~

Beberapa kali ia coba untuk memejamkan mata, namun kesadarannya membuatnya tetap terjaga. Ditatapnya tirai pembungkus tempat tidur besar berwarna merah dan putih, dirabanya permukaan seprai pembungkus kasur dibawahnya yang bertabur kelopak bunga mawar merah segar. Entah setelah semua ini… Semuanya terasa hampa. Lelah.

Diangkatnya telapak tangan kanannya, jarimanisnya yang telah terlingkar oleh sebuah cincin. Putih berkelip samar, mencerminkan kesucian dan ketulusan kata mereka. Namun ia tidak merasa begitu. Jarimanisnya sama sekali terasa kaku. Sama seperti saat ia mengucapkan sumpah setia di depan semua orang yang hadir di hari pelepasan lajangnya, di pelaminannya.

Saat ia menangkap senyum ganjil di wajah melamun bermanik biru langit itu. Senyum ganjil yang terpatri diwajah itu membuatnya lidahnya kelu. Sakit itu bertambah saat melihat sekali lagi, orang yang ditatapnya membiarkan telapak tangannya digenggam erat oleh perempuan cantik berambut violet gelap yang setia disampingnya. Dan ia membiarkan egonya menang, lalu dengan dingin, diucapkan sumpah itu.

Diantara suara tepukan tangan dan sorak kebahagiaan saat itu, ia menangis dalam hati.

Dirematnya seprai putih bersih, penuh sakit. Ia menarik kasar kimono piyama satin berwarna cobalt biru tipis yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya, tanpa sengaja disentuhnya sebelah lengan dari orang yang berb aring terlelap nyaman disampingnya. Gadis yang telah menjadi wanitanya setelah sumpah setia penuh ego itu. Gadis ini juga yang benar-benar memaafkan segala kebrengsekan yang sudah ia lakukan pada tanah kelahirannya dan tetap mencintainya dengan tulus. Kepala berambut sewarna bunga ceri terbaring nyaman di perutnya menggelung tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Bahkan ia tak terlihat terbebani. …Saat ia menolak halus permintaan pertamanya di malam intim mereka, dengan alasan _kelelahan_. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum, memaklumi dan mengajaknya langsung beristirahat dengan anggapan suaminya sangat lelah.

Ya, suaminya _lelah_. Lelah dengan segala kepura-puraan yang ia limpahkan padanya.

Ciuman itu, pelukan itu, bahkan sumpah setia itu, hanya kepura-puraan yang manis sekaligus pahit. Ia memang brengsek. Tetap brengsek dan akan selalu brengsek. Hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat ego …Menutupi rasa sakit di ujung hati kecilnya yang menjerit saat ia tahu ia tak bisa mendapatkan si manic biru laut itu. Hubungan mereka yang ia tahu tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Ia memang brengsek.

Saat ia mengingat manic biru laut itu menatapnya dalam dengan berkaca-kaca ia tahu hatinya terguncang kuat saat itu. Ia mengira-ngira, apa yang akan dilakukannya ini akan berdampak baik atau tidak. Ia serasa ingin membatalkan semuanya, hatinya memberontak kuat. Matanya terasa panas, …Ingin rasanya ia lari. Menghilang seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dikuasainya semua rasa sakit itu, dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Perlahan, ia memindahkan tubuh gemulai istrinya, dan menempatkannya tepat di tengah tempat tidur lalu diselimutinya dengan apik. Ia tak sanggup, sungguh, menyentuh seujung jaripun kulit istrinya. Ia merasa kotor pada dirinya. Ia telah kembali, namun ia merasa tak ada artinya kembali, kalau pada akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa.

Tubuhnya gemetaran, dengan terseok ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan dibiarkan kakinya melemas, dan lututnya membentur bathtube kamar mandi. Tubuhnya tremor hebat, ia memeluk lututnya yang terasa melemas, dan menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat.

Ia tak ingin siapapun tahu, garis basah dibawah kelopak matanya, melembab.

" _Maaf…maaf… di hari ini pun… aku tak bisa menjaga hatiku tetap berbohong seperti bibirku, saat mengucapkan kasih padamu. Maaf… aku tetap tak bisa… Mata biru itu, selalu menelanjangiku, menelusuri lorong terdalam, dan memaksaku jujur pada perasaanku. Maafkan aku yang brengsek ini…"_

~.o0O0o.~

Naruto membiarkan dirinya diterpa angin malam diatas atap kediamannya. Jam yang telah menunjukkan waktu dua dini hari, membuatnya ingin keluar dari kamarnya dan istrinya yang terlelap. Dilonggarkannya baju kemeja putih yang ia bawa ke upacara sakral dua sahabat baiknya.

Ia merasakan entah kenapa… matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Saat ia melihat Sahabat laki-lakinya dengan mantap mengucap janji.

Ia bahagia, sungguh. Ia bahagia, bila mereka akhirnya bersatu. Sakura bisa bahagia dan mewujudkan keinginannya. Namun di hati kecilnya, bukan karena bahagia itu ia meneteskan air mata. Tapi…

Setetes kembali lolos dari kelopak matanya, disekanya cepat-cepat dengan ujung lengan kemejanya. Ia meringis, betapa bodohnya ia.

Akankan semua sama? Seperti… dulu?

Setitik air menetes kembali. Kali ini ia biarkan. Angin malam menerpa kulit berwarna hangatnya, mengeringkan garis basah itu perlahan. Namun, sebelum titik sebelumnya mengering, air matanya jatuh lagi, lebih deras. Dirabanya perlahan pipinya.

Sentuhan hangat hampir berbulan-bulan lamanya, masih terasa hangat diatas epidermisnya. Terasa kasih dan rindu dalam setiap inchi kulit pria pucat itu saat menyentuhnya. Kenapa… baru ia sadari…?

Dirapatkannya dua lututnya, lalu memeluknya. Ia merasa malu, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pilu dan teriakan hatinya dibalik lututnya yang gemetar hebat.

" _Bodoh… aku bodoh… Bahkan sampai terakhirpun aku tak tahu perasaanku sendiri…"_

Purnama menatapnya dalam diam.

 **End…?**

 _A.N:Kinda sequel for the first one, Slumber,_ dengan plot setelah si anak hilang kembali. _I don't know, this is my imagination for their "plot", that I twisted from the original._ Apa yang Sasuke rasakan ya, ketika dia pulang, si Naruto sudah punya anak…? Hahaha, _this is pure my imagination_ :D

 _If you don't mind, would you let me read your review, comment and favs?_ Mungkin kamu bisa juga kasi saran buatku, ide-ide cerita berikut nya di Fandom ini, mungkin setelah Naruto-side, Sasuke-side, kali aja kamu mau Hinata-side story? :D

 _ **READ AND REVIEW MY FELLOW READERS!**_


End file.
